Nawara Monder
"I got shit-talked!? Well they smell like shit and I don't care." Role in the Game. Nawara Monder is an unstable Gothic teenage girl and the main protagonist of I L L U S I O N. While playing with her brother Michael as a kid, she gets lost from him which led them both to two complete separate ways, she then grew up with her adoptive father Monder and it's been stated that they both live with a lot of other children he has adopted. Nawara is naturally brown haired, but due to an accident off-screen, she bleaches her hair light blonde thanks to Monder's bottled peroxide. During a one regular night she unwilling decides to go for a walk, regardless of her father's warnings, he allows her to go. Letting her to fall into a hole, kicking off the adventure. Shortly after, she meets Kellan the main antagonist. He offers a wish, leading her into becoming a "rockstar" thus changing her appearance, wearing everything black with a hip chain and red tie. Afterwards, she meets up with Kellan again and discovers the kind of person he really is. An abusive, wild, womanizing, con-man, predator. Never-less, she convinces herself she loves him, puts up with his all the issues and blindly accepts to go alongside his unreasonable behavior. Even when he forcefully attacks her and links their lives together against her will. CHARACTER Nawara's mental health is severely flawed through out the game. She has a highly negative outlook on the world and despite her claiming otherwise is a very conditional character, insulting anything she doesn't like or disagrees with. Coming off as annoyed and uninterested with any company around. She's rude and very vulgar, throwing swears and describing everything as "shit". Possibly limited to a small vocabulary. She tends to become anxious and quick to believe she is unwanted from her father through various parts of her quest to return to him. She's no stranger to ignorance, as she was unaware with the existence of donuts and continually following Kellan's abuse through out the whole adventure. However, this could be a case of her suffering stockholm syndrome, as she keeps move on with Kellan's unpredictable nature and believing shes helping him and he's helping her. But these very well could cases of fear of being alone or what he might do to her. Being gullible believing Kellan's stories or hoping that the pain is just temporary and that he'll get better. (He doesn't) She's also one of the few people who can't do magic for whatever reason. Coming off as really sassy and trying to look independent. Behind all that talk, she proved herself to be very socially anxious with interaction while interacting with people or doing simply actives in public, such as eating. Even for her love of guns and getting into fights, she refuses to shoot anyone. If the player catches ending 2 she will brutally murder Kellan (Which thanks to the curse, takes her life down with him) for breaking up with her. Category:Characters